ABSTRACT Vision Biostatistics Core The Vision Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise for the vision research community at UCSD. Specifically, the Vision Biostatistics Core will continue provide a full-time Ph.D. level biostatistician who will be a statistical collaborator on funded vision projects and provide pre-award statistical consultation to both clinical and basic science investigators towards a common goal of improving the research productivity, quality and expanding collaborations among UCSD vision researchers. The biostatistician provides consultation and assistance in study design, data management, data analysis, power and sample size calculations, data interpretation, presentation and reporting of results. The resources provided by the Vision Biostatistics Core ensure the highest level of scientific rigor and reproducibility of vision research conducted at UCSD.